HetaOni Ask 'Steve!
by BeyondAnySanity
Summary: Steve from HetaOni is accepting your questions plus a few side-rants!
1. Chapter 1

AN: I need ideas for promise kept and the concept of 'Steve' from HetaOni getting a rant about his side of the story refuses to stop nagging me. Enjoy! You may ask questions to him as well as I am sure he'll answer ^^

Ok, yhea, hi my name…? You don't need to know that but for now, you people seem to favor calling me "Steve"… really? Steve? Of all the names…? I don't get you otakus. Anyway, most of you probably hate me for killing your beloved nations, but I want to point out a few things; IT WAS SELF DEFENSE!

These freaks come into MY home where me and my family live and try to kill us! We have no phone anyway…I mean come on; like what else am I gonna do? I have kids dammit!

After the first time the broke into my house that little brunette one made a pact with me. I don't mind ya know? Food is food and before you freak out, have you seen the food in that kitchen? I won't touch that stuff, plus I'm what you people call a "Monster." It's quite rude don't you think?

*sigh* Do I have to keep talking?

Me: Yes you do! D:

Fine then T.T anyway, not only did they break into my house but did you see what they were doing to my mocha! I bought it using one of their iphones when they came in the first time and they were pestering the poor thing!

Among other things they also broke my clocks! They were set to each time zone! They had no reason to go and break my property! They also hollowed out a freaking "cave" between my floors! I won't go near the thing. Probably dusty and gross in there.

Oh and about the ladder thing, I burned it to keep the rest of them out, but look how much that worked. At least that Poland guy didn't come in. my house would have been sparkly and pink by the time I got that guy out and-

Me: WAIT Sweden is calling for a coffee break.

Really?

Me: If you have any questions for Steve here than just post a comment!

My names not Steve it's-

Me: See you!

Notes: man this is stupid but im bored and no gave the poor guy/thing a rant! Comment you questions for him!te


	2. Chapter 2

Me; *waves envelopes* We have questions :D

R-really? Well what did those people say?

Me: *shuffles letters picking one at random* Ahem

Japanese Sinister

Wow, Steve. I had never thought of it that way. But, you still made me depressed for a week.

So, why couldn't you kill Italy? Was he really too fast, or was there something else?

This girl keeping me captive requires me to say thank you for the question and I apologize for any wrong-doing towards you. I don't want to cause grief to any of you people. Oh, and I'm glad you see things my way. Anyway yes, that little one is impossible to catch. I only got him in later loops 'cause he stood right at the doors and didn't run. Next question?

Me: Wait a second will you? Here.

Tabby-tan

Hey Steve!,

Can you tell us about your wife and kids? Are they nice? Can you describe them for me?

Well for starters, we met a long time ago (we age VERY slowly you see) and moved into the house we are in now. Unfortunately the house is cursed and we can't leave so we stay there. Yes they are very nice and I love them with all my heart. My younger children hid upstairs in our "Panic Room" while the older ones and I tried to scare those pesky nations off.

My wife looks like me, but more feminine and very pretty. My kids are each special and most look like me a few come from her side of the family (the difference is obvious no?) To make this simple, me and my wife are the "large" "monsters" and my children are the smaller ones. Next?

Me: Yhea Yhea :) enough of the sappiness:

Quiet Harmony-chan

I have a question Steve. Why do you not go into the bathroom? I mean you come almost every were else, but not the bathroom? Wierd if you ask me.

I can't fit in the door… I also don't know what they did to the toilet, you know, the whole food coming out of it thing. Quite gross if you ask me…

Me: right…final question.

Rijn

Steve-

I'm hiding in your bathroom and drawing on the walls with magic markers. Just sayin

I JUST HAD IT REPAINTED COME ON! IF I COULD GET IN THERE I SWEAR TO GOD I-

(~`~INTERMISSION~`~)

We have had some issues. Please enjoy the blank screen.

AN; well that went well. I hope you know that this is entire crack :D Steve (and I) will answer any questions that you have so please comment/review


	3. Chapter 3

Me: AAANDDD we're back.

'mutter mutter'

Me: Calm down we got more questions _'

Ok ok whats the first one?

Tabby-tan

Moi moi, Steve!

So if you were are to brake the curse on the house, where would you live? I would personally go to a beach and get a tan, cause maaaaaan you are so pale, you're grey!

I never thought about it. I'm not sure if we _could_ leave though being what we are. If I were to go somewhere then I guess my family and I could go to the beach. We've never seen the ocean before. I wonder what I would look like tanned… Next question?

Me: right right

Quiet Harmony-chan

The more I read this the more I get what your saying...  
So are you related to Tony? Heck are you even an alien?

No I am not an alien. We're not sure either exactly what we are. We hide from humans and my family hid in that house and became trapped. I might be related to that Tony guy, but I really don't think I am. He is an alien after all, and just a coincidence that we look alike. Anyway next?

Me: final one for tonight.

Japanese Sinister

One of your family members tried to eat Latvia. Honestly, he's so tiny and cute! He doesn't have much meat on him, anyways. But cute, little Raivis.

YOU HAVE THE SAME NAME AS LATVIA! No, seriously! "Raivis" is the Latvian equivalent of "Steve."

... The nations aren't in the mansion anymore... How did they escape?

Well…you know that hole in wall in the basement cave? It lead to the front and they all escaped safely. The fast brunette one woke up after I heard. They won their pact and they hopefully won't come back, for all our benefits.

That's interesting about our names being similar. Sorry, my eldest son got carried away, I told them just to scare the others off. Kids can be so difficult no?

Me: I love Latvia

Did anyone ask you?

Me: :( don't you sass me!

… intermission time?

AN: AND THE CRACK CONTINUES. To those who are reading promise kept, a new chapter should be out by the end of this weekend. As said before, All questions will be answered!

Please voice yourself ^^


	4. Chapter 4

AN: And we're back. I will be focusing on this for a little bit while I plan out the next chapter of promise kept. I need ideas but my brain isn't working! D:

Me: We got more!

Really…? Wow…

Me: heh heh yhea ^J^ I have the first one all set

Tabby-tan

Did you know about the Nations before they came to your house? And why were there rice balls in the library? I just don't understand you! What do you usually eat when the Nations aren't there?

Well we don't necessarily eat when they aren't there. We take any kind of "energy" that comes into the vicinity of our house and we "consume" that. We do need food once in a while but I am not eating toilet food. The rice ball was from the last time they were here. One dropped it on my floor and after the killing was done I simply picked it up. Don't they comment on how clean my house is? (Reference to part 1 or 2) And no I really didn't know that personifications of nations existed until they showed up on my doorstep. Literally.

Me: Next one ^J^

CucumberAnt

((This really made my crappy day XD So, in return Imma going to ask a question~))

Hello there, Steve! I have a question that has been bugging me for days...

Are you by any chance part giraffe?

Sorry about your bad day.

Me: Me too, happy to help though -^^-

Anyway…No I'm not part giraffe. At least I don't think I am. Am I? I really don't think so. It could just be the camera; as they say it adds ten pounds, or in this case ten inches.

Me: Ok we have one more ^J^

Oklahoma 5/9/12 . chapter 3

Dear Steve,

Howdy! I'm Oklahoma, one of America's states, and one of his youngest daughters. Actually, I'm Spain, England, France /and/ America's daughter. Craaazzy family! Anywho, how come y'all had to go an' kill my Daddies? I cried for a week with my siblin's, and had to stay at Spain's house 'till he disappeared too! The states went crazy! Even as the fourth youngist, I had to take control of the situation! It wasa horrible mess, I'll tell ya. I even had to use my bullwhip a couple a times!

... Is it okay if me an' a couple of other states visit your home for a bit? We would /love/ to see y'all!

-Oklahoma

Maria Sooner Jones

I didn't realize that they had children…four dads? How does that even…I DON'T WANNA KNOW. Anyway I wouldn't mind if you visited but you'll to use the basement to get in. the doors stuck. Getting out would be tricky but you could use a window. I wonder why they didn't try that? It's not like I meant to kill them after the first time but that brunette one made a pact and kept coming back. He didn't have to. I apologize for the trouble this has caused for you and your siblings.

Me: We good? I wanna get to Poland's house. He's going to do my hair for me -^^-

Seriously? What is it with you and Poland?

Me: I LOVE ALL THE NATIONS! Except Belarus…she scares me '(_)

Me: Please leave your questions below as all are welcome ^^

AN: aaaand done. I need some ideas… and a life


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I still need ideas and a trustworthy editor so if you wanna help just post below ^^

Me: *waves stack of envelopes in Steve's face* WE GOT MORE! :D

Japanese Sinister

It is interesting... I wonder if someone did that on purpose.

At least everyone got out okay :)

So, Steve, don't you thibk it's kinda stupid that they just didn't break the front door down? They had a metal pipe, various swords, magic, and a polar bear. Obviously, it would've sucked for you if they broke your door, but they would've been gone a LOT sooner.

I really don't know. I could have easily built a new door or repair a window so that would have been better. I couldn't even get the door open but you make a good point with the polar bear. I'm a little upset about the magic that blonde one placed though. My house is like a minefield with all those little traps around. Besides, the sooner they're out of my house the better.

Me: I was yelling at them the whole time to break a window or something but of course they just sit there huh?

Steve: right…

asdf

Hey, Steve! Why are you so polite? You don't barge into bathrooms and wait until conversations are over to attack. You might as well be the politest alien ever.

Well I can't fit through the bathroom door and with their conversations I'm mainly hoping to just give them a way to escape and hopefully leave without me having to kill them. Oh and I'm not an alien…

Me: riiiight so here's the next one.

Tailsdoll123

Hello Steve (or whatever your real name is)

My question is this:

Why did you resort to killing? Apparently when fighting the nations, you could speak, so why didn't you try asking them to leave?

-Tailsdoll123

I try to let them escape you know? When they first arrive I simply chase them to try and get them to leave. As soon as they see me they start attacking and if I try to talk they attack me more. I have to defend myself and my family no? I really have no other choice.

Steve,

Minsk: If you dare even think of hurting my mother, she will skin you alive. She doesn't give a damn about you being what you are, she will kill you for hurting Uncle Russia!

Vilnius: Ahh she's so cute! But she can be strong too! She's perfect!

Minsk: Shut up bastard, I don't need another boy ruining my life!

*Steve's answer*

Vilnius: (-)/ Bye Steve! Bye Minsk!

Minsk: ()ゞ Shut up!

I never hurt a woman…and hurting the Russian one was only necessary for our safety… please don't hurt me?

Me: and this is where I leave ^J^

AN: run Steve run


	6. Chapter 6

AN: people are fighting with Steve XD (please don't hate me though?) working on promise kept right now so I should have it up by the 13th at the latest.

Me: I want coffee…

I don't care.

Me: we got more messages!

Oklahoma

Dear Steve,

*Turns bright red and has a slight nosebleed* Y-you might ask Hungary a-about all a that s-stuff... *Wipes nose and blush dies down slightly*That reminds me, I have some Yaoi manga I need to return to Japan... Ehh... Might as well give it to Hungary...

You mean Italy-chan? Shoot, he's adorible!... We'll, we should be over soon! See y'all later,

-Oklahoma

Maria Sooner Jones

…see you then I guess.

Me: We're paying a visit to Hungary later…

Why?

Me: DO NOT QUESTION ME!

…ok then? I know what you mean now. I kinda wish I didn't though, and yes I've seen that most people adore him. He's not a bad kid I'm sure. That one over there has a fixation with him.

Me: SAY NOTHING! I love all the countries evenly…except France...he scares me.

Ok moving this awkward train along hand me the next letter.

PridexWretchedluver4ever

Steve why did you start attacking the whole nations and killing them? (If you must know, the reason why the "brunette" is coming back is to bring them to life again :) )I think you, if you don't aim to, are turning him insane. (No offense to you) Why do you kill them? o.o

I tried to shoo them out but as soon as they see me they attack me. Remember, I have to protect my family. The less I tried to hurt them the more they attacked. It's not necessarily me that is the one who brings him back, it's that book, plus the house itself. He should just not come into my house…I mean he knows and they got out eventually but I mean why not just not come in and get stuck in the first place?

Me: you could have just locked the door…

I tried that already. The white-haired one can pick locks

Japanese Sinister

If you wanted them gone, why is one of your attacks called "YoU wILl NoT eScAPe"? *narrows eyes*

At the point where they attack and injure me, the last thing I need is them retreating and hiding in my ceiling again. If they won't leave and continue to pose a threat to our lives I will do what I have to.

Me: … see you next time…?

AN: If you please dance more and more

kalinka malinka

just play the chord

what should I do about such feelings?

Can't you tell me?

Just a little?

-matryoshka (vocaloid)


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Im grounded again XD after this updates for all my stories will take longer sorry

Me: there is a lot this time O.o

Illusion Island

Dear Steve,

Oh so you had a family? I apologize then. I wanted to kill you with a poleax you know but after hearing your side of the story... You don't deserve death. (Seriously you'd think aleast America would understand. He is very multicultural and non human beings obsessed after all) By the way have you heard of the "ao oni" before?

Sincerely,

I2

I'm glad you don't think I should die, and yes I have heard of Ao Oni. I've never played it before but it sounds a lot like my situation huh.

Japanese Sinister

Okay, okay, I get it. Y'know, Steve, I was thinking about watching HetaOni again. But then I realised there are no tissues in my house, so I'm gonna have to wait.

So, how powerful are you? I mean, you beat Mother Russia (the one with the scarf)! KolKolKol *clears throat* I don't know where that came from...

If I have to fight I will but I'm not human of course. When the nations are in my house it seems all their strength is negated but strengthens me so I'm not really sure how strong I really am. I've never seen HetaOni but is it sad?

Me: you're an idiot: ITS YOU

…What…?

Me: *facepalm* next one.

PridexWretchedluver4ever

You know you probably could have told that to him the first time loop instead of letting him scream at you..""""" Right now isn't the time to talk to him...they sent him to solitary confinement (poor dude)

I didn't mind that he screamed at me…but his mistake was asking me to reset time. The book responded and trapped us all. This time loop he escaped and freed himself and the others. Last I heard he was doing fine. I'm not sure why. I still regret doing what I had to do…

Me: You ok?

Yhea.

Me: uhh next question…

FrostyTheBookLover

Steve,

Wait... If you wanted the countries out of your house then why couldn't you just leave the key for them? Also, if you know they attack you when they see you, why didn't you just hide in some random room until they left?

And what's with all the puzzles?

Plus, you were kind of the one that attacked Japan in the library, I understand you chased him but he was the one running until you caught up to him...

I was chasing him yes but he whipped out a sword when I got close. I tried using the key myself and it wouldn't work. It was like all the doors were sealed. When they came in my house in the beginning all the doors locked as well. Strange right? I did try to hide at points but for some reason they always seem to find me when I do.

I really don't get the puzzles either. They were there when my family got stuck there so I'm not really sure.

Hetalia Freakyfan2

Dear Bob (you seem like a Bob to me, not a Steve),

Hi, my name is Greenland. I used to hate you, but now that I think I can understand your perspectives of all this, I don't hate you. *sigh* If only I could've been with them. Oh right! I completely forgot the questions!

1. Why did you even go to that house in the first place?

2. Why didn't you try talking to them first, then resorting to chasing out if they wouldn't listen?

3. What's your real name?

Well, bye!

Greenland

P.S. Nice story so far, BeyondAnySanity. :D

Me: Aww thanks ^^

Story…?

Me: Ignore that.

Ok…? Well when we found it we didn't know it was cursed plus living in it isn't all that bad.

As soon as they saw or heard me they attacked me so there wasn't really any other option besides attacking them. I do try chasing them out and at first they run but they don't leave they just run into another room and hide. Or they go into the bathroom; I think they know I can't go in there.

You can call me whatever you want. I'm not really concerned with that but my real name is-

Me: We have to answer more questions.

Can I just-

Me: Nope.

Kyuusoku

I don't know what to ask, so I'll just try striking up a conversation.

How are you this evening? (morning? Afternoon? I honestly don't know what time it is here -.-)

Well its morning here now and I'm doing good. This one here nearly killed us last night.

Me: HEY! English food is good!

I think you're the monster here not me…

Me: …

Oklahoma

Dear Steve,

*Knocks on your door* Were here!

Texas: Thanks to this hick...

What did ya just say Tex-ass?

Kansas: Geez, Okie calm down...

Whatever... Let's get inside, y'all...

Texas:Forget this I'm going home. *mutters* Damn hick and her stupid fantasies...

That's it! *pulls out bullwhip* Big headed farmer-boy!

Texas: *Pulls out pistol* Dumb-ass cowgirl!

Kansas: Texas! Okie! Dammit you two, don't make me use my swor-

*door opens*

Everyone: ...

Kansas: Um, awkward... Sorry, this usually happens... *grabs angry siblings and drags them inside*

-Oklahoma, Texas and Kansas

Me: HEY! STEVE! Those people are here~

…and?

Me: Go say hi~

You're annoying.

Me: I'm hungry. I'm gonna go make us some food.

If you are, use your Italian-ness not your English-ness.

Me: you're cruel but fine. *leaves*

Dear god…

Apple-Cola

Steve,  
Do you think that if you tried hard enough not to scare them, you and the nations could coexist peacefully in the house, then use teamwork to find a way out so that the nations could continue living and you and your family could go to the beach?

Probably. If they could not attack me I think we could. Going to the beach would be fun but I don't think there's any way we can leave…

Rijn

Steve-

Do you know how to play the piano?

Oh, and how did you buy the furniture for your house? And why did you get such tiny furniture! You're very tall, with a glorious butt, I doubt sitting in those tiny chairs is comfy.

No the furniture was there when we got there. Yes I suppose I am tall but I usually just sit on the floor. I like the furniture and I wouldn't want to break a chair if I tried sitting in one, let alone get stuck.

No I cannot play the piano unfortunately. My hands are too big for the keys and so there really isn't a point.

CucumberAnt 5/13/12 . chapter 6

Steve,

After the nations defeat you in battle, you disappear! Why is that? Where do you go? ;A;

If I get hurt too badly (Those guys are tough even without their strength! O.o) I try and use some of my power to fade and flee. I don't want to die as you may guess. I usually go back upstairs where the rest of my family hides.

Is that all? Well I have to wait for that creepy girl to get back with more letters.

AN: *DERP* im glad you guys like this thing ^^ It is the most cracky thing I've ever written. Im Italian and English so good for you if you got the joke above (actually happened -_-') how could that even happen…?


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I tried counting how many there were in the pen but I couldn't (they move too fast) so im just making up a number.

Please make a name for steve and vote in the comments. If you have an idea, post it and if you want to vote, simply check the comments and cast a vote. It's up to you!

(~~*~~)

Juusan13

Before I go to my letter to Steve, can I give you a tip to make this fic more readable because, seriously, it's hard to distinguish what is the end of the letter and what Steve's reply is! I'll leave it to you to figure out how to differentiate them.

Dear Steve (or whatever your name is because we never found out!),

I have a few questions for you:

-Don't you EVER get cold because you're, you know, naked.

-Which one of you is that, err, Thing that made the blonde guy casting spells go blind? You or your wife?

-In addition to the question above, why are you so hard to beat in that other room full of bookcases and stuff?

-How come you can't get past that steel door leading to that room above the ceiling that you mentioned?

-Why do you have different kinds or children? Fans have called them Ghost Steve (the floating one), Baby Steve (the REALLY short one), Normal Steve (which is, apparently one of the most common type among your kids. . .), Steroid Steve (which turns out to be you and your wife), and Rock Steve (that other one with many eyes and looks like, well, a rock. Is that your cousin or something?).

-Exactly HOW MANY children do you have?

-In the room where your visitors first met Rock Steve there are many numbers written in blood on how many of them have survived in the current time loop. You said you liked cleanliness, why are you tolerating SOOOOO much blood in a clean, white, tiled room for so much time (loops)?

-How do you, your wife and your children drop down from the ceilings and/or pop out of rooms which have been empty the previous moments?

-Since you have heard of AoOni, are you by any chance (distantly) related to him since you two practically act the same in your almost-the-same situations?

-What exactly are your strengths/powers?

-Did you, your wife, or possibly your children drop the plate that separated the black-haired one from his friends that were chased by one of your children after he (the black-haired one) left?

-How on Earth were you able to contact the author? Did you and your family escape the house or something? Did you get one of those communication devices from your visitors? If so, HOW DID YOU GET EACH OTHERS NUMBER? Or signal for that matter.

. . . Quite a lot no? Well, that's all for now! I always have questions but I can't remember them for the moment. More later! Have fun answering them!

-Juusan13

(~~*~~)

Steve: I uh don't know what to really say to the first one… but uh ok then, I'll take your advice. I was fighting the blonde one although I was not the one who caused him to go blind. He did that on his own accord. About the power question; It really varies. The blonde one, as I said before, placed magic 'Mines' around. In some rooms my powers are restricted due to those little traps he placed around.

About the door: I don't want to go up there. All of them are there and so not only would it probably be suicide but I don't want to know what's up there. I just leave it alone. They have to come out sooner or later anyway.

The 'babies' are my youngest children. When the nations are there we keep them safe on the top floor. Sometimes they slip past us to see who those 'weird people' are. They can fend for themselves but I still worry… And no, my wife's mother (so I've heard) looks like 'ghost Steve' so some of our kids look like her. The 'rock Steve' is from my side of the family.

(AN: again, guessing)

Steve: I have 23 kids in total. About the room: it was there when we got there. No matter how hard I try to clean it I can't. That room would be furnished if I could.

Me: like a man cave? :D

Steve: uh…no? Anyway, we can phase slightly to pass through walls briefly or a ceiling in some cases. It's quite useful. I've heard of Ao Oni but no we're not related. Our situations are kinda alike though. I guess I'm strong and besides the phasing thing I don't think I have any other  
'powers'. I'll have to think though.

The plate was one of my younger children's faults. When we were trying to usher them upstairs, he knocked a plate off the counter. One of my teens stayed behind to scare them away for a bit. You all apparently know what happens next.

Me: OK I'll answer that one. Google is useful for finding things, like this house. I went in, and annoyed this guy here until he answered your questions. To do so, I brought an internet router and a laptop. Right now there are some strange people downstairs…

Steve: um, ok next?

(~~*~~)

Japanese Sinister

Haha, Steve you are so cute now! HetaOni is about when the nations came to your house and stuff. That's how all us fangirls/boys know about it. But yeah, I'm watching an LP of it right now. It's so much better because it's in English so I can read it better, and thier icons aren't all derpy.

How many of your family members live in the mansion, anyways? It seems like a lot in the RPG.

(~~*~~)

Steve: oh so it's when they were here? How did you people see that…what do you mean by icons…?

Me: Ignore it dude.

Steve: anyway, there are 25 of us in the house. 23 kids, and my wife and I.

Me: OK, next?

(~~*~~)

Sebastian's Servant Felicia

Dear Steve,

Hello, Greetings from Minnesota. My name is Felicia.

First off; you kind of scare me, i'm used to you now but I'm still scared of you.

Second: About those books in the library, anything you enjoy?

Third: do you have pets?

Fourth: have you seen any good movies or heard any good songs.

Finally; when you went to the piano room, why did you leave Canada Alone (I swear if you say 'I didn't see him' I am going to personally come over with a rocket launcher)

Love

Felicia

(~~*~~)

Steve: I'm glad you're not scared of me. Anyway, I have read all the books in the libraries; or tried to at least: and most of them are old and don't make much sense. There are a few good ones I read for the little ones though.

My family owns the mochi, if that counts as a pet. And the reason I left Canada-

Me: Who?

Steve: shut up. Anyway, I knew he was there but I just didn't know where. I saw him and then I didn't. If something isn't moving I have trouble with seeing it. That's just how we are. I left him alone because I didn't want to give myself a headache from straining to see him

About the music, I guess so. This girl here keeps blasting what she calls 'Vocaloid'

Me: I should post all the songs I think are good on my profile :D

Steve:…What?

(~~*~~)

Scythe-chan

Greetings from Singapore, Steve!

Simple introduction of myself, a Hetalia fan who has a Singapore OC hacking your family. I don't intend to stop her though. Oh, two questions. I wonder if its allowed.

You seemed to have shocked Japan after he switched on the lights and found you standing in front of him. What was your reaction?

After you said that you are the ' big ' creature while your children are the ' small ' creatures, do you mean you are what they call Steroid Steve? Few Steroid Steves I have seen go through the ceiling to attack. That was really rude.

Ah, my OC is back. Some of your children might have been hacked.

(~~*~~)

(AN: was it a steroid steve or a normal…? Normal it is! :) )

Steve: It was one of my sons and he was terrified. He had a few cuts and bruises but was ok. Apparently he wanted to get a closer view of the nations and got found by, Japan is it?

I never meant for it to be rude… and what do you mean by hacked…?

Me: *shrugs*

(~~*~~)

Oklahoma,

Dear Steve,

Howdy Steve! Say hello morons!

Texas: Um, hi?

Kansas: Yea...What he said. Hello.

...Anyways, it very nice of you to let us visit y'all, so thank you! So you and your family live here? It's so clean!

-Oklahoma, Texas, and Kansas

(~~*~~)

Steve: Thank you for noticing!

Me: I never knew states had personifications…that's cool that they do though.

(~~*~~)

Shadow-Gaze14

Steve sounds like a nice guy!I hated him (use to scream "colorful" words at him)but now I can see his problem with the nations but he shouldn't kill him XD

(~~*~~)

PridexWretchedluver4ever

America:Dude, sorry. It was a big mistake! Though..

England:Git keep that..ITALIAN..away!

America:Dude I am trying! He's pretty strong when he wants to be-

Romano:I WANT TO TALK TO HIM BECAUSE THAT I-KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF ME!

America:DUDE YOU'LL END UP LIKE ITALY IF YOU KEEP ON

England:I'm scared-

Romano:*pushes away* Where the h** did you hear that he was doing fine? He's been sent to Solitary confinement for 10 damn years that-

England:Errrrr Nighty..night? *knocks him out*

Both:"" Uh..don't mind him he's always pissed

(~~*~~)

Steve: I thought Italy was ok… maybe if you burn the book the memories get released…

Me: you saw that on my laptop didn't you?

Steve: worth a shot.

(~~*~~)

Me: Can I ask a question?

Steve: Sure

Me: I just thought of this, but how old would you be if you were human…? O.o

Steve: Ahh, I guess about 24.

Me: Geez. Creepy.

Steve: :(

Me: I thought someone would ask eventually so I got it out of the way.

AN: VOTE FOR A NAME FOR STEVE :D

Sorry that took so long… those were a lot of questions -_-'


	9. Chapter 9

AN: THIS IS SO LATE! I have so much schoolwork… and I'm still failing. Im not stupid, just lazy ^^. Anyway im getting a lot of the same questions so please check before you ask, thanks ^J^

Steve: Let's start with the first one.

(~~*~~)

Japanese Sinister

I like Steve ._. I vote on keeping Steve as your name! I'm used to it by now.

... Dude, you and your wife need a new hobby.

So, which nation (besides Italy of course) was the hardest to kill?

(~~*~~)

Steve: we'll find one. I like the name Steve too. It's grown on me. Anyway, now that I think about it those two Germanic nations were the hardest to kill. They went crazy when Italy was in 'danger' and nearly killed me. I learned to attack them first before Italy. I think the blonde one likes him…

(~~*~~)

Tabby-tan

New Jersey: If you are physically 24, then you would have had to have kids when you were 1 year old? FTW? And I've got a few questions!

-Why did you attack my Dad and my Mom? (My dad is the annoying American blonde with glasses and some hair standing on the top of his head, my mom is the man with the magic that became blind {he's fine now} ) Imagine you and your wife were killed and your children were by themselves! I mean, come on! Besides me, there are 49 more of us (you already met a few of them from the letters)!

-How long have you been in that house, anyways? Because you could have just broken a window like you said! It just doesn't make sense to me...

-What's you favourite food?

-Why did you go to the house in the first place?

-Were all of your children born in, or out of the house?

-I'm going to go to your house to play with your kids (or even be a babysitter), please do prepare me a guest room, because I'm sure your house must be in Europe, not America. Be prepared (read: Be wary) for my randomness and awkward moments, in which I will yell "gay baby".

Good bye now, see you soon!

(AN: the age was my friend Michelle's idea)

Steve: well for one thing, we age quickly and then slow down significantly. Along with that, me and my wife don't age anymore, our kids grow up and stop as well.

I already apologized for the slaughter…and I didn't think they had families, just an annoyance. Another thing, we can't leave the property. If we try, we end up back in the house. We've given up on leaving now.

My favorite food…? Well the blonde one dropped some sort of biscuit things. They were a little hard but good. Another one I like is the drink that that Germany dropped. It's really good!

Anyway, my wife and I thought it was nice and went inside and got trapped. 500 years later we're still here. One of my children was born outside, our eldest and the rest inside.

We have a lot of people coming huh? When I'm done I'll go clean up.

(~~*~~)

Sebastian's Servant Felicia

Dear Steve,

So you can't see what doesn't move? Are you by any chance part T-Rex? because In Jurassic Park- (America: *Covers my mouth* No Movie References)

anyway, what was the most recent book you read that you thought was good.

I suppos the Mochi does count. It is kind of cute, I have five cats and one dog.

So, where did you come from exactly? Also that Piano in your room, what was your thoughts on England and Japan playing? They were pretty good right?

(~~*~~)

Steve: I can see but it's just a lot harder. movie…? I know what those are! :D anyway, the girl here brought some old books with her. I think one was called Harry Potter. She didn't like it but I thought it was good. I love my mochi and so do my kids. Anyway, my kind roam Europe and western Asia. I came from south Belarus. My parents fled with me and we got separated when I was about fifteen. I moved around before I met my wife at 22 and we had a little girl. Two years later we found this place and got trapped here.

The piano was there when we got there, and I guess they were good at playing. I can't play so who am I to judge anyway.

(~~*~~)

InsanityAintOptional

Dear Mr. Steve( or whatever your real name is),

Hello, I'm Sydney Jones, Wisconsin, one of America's(the blonde with the hero complex) daughters, whichever you prefer. Anyway, I heard a few of my Southern siblings were coming to visit you, and I apologize in advance for whatever damage they manage to inflict on your house.

And after hearing your side of the story, I no longer hold you accountable for what happened to the nations, I probably would have done the same thing. You seem like a pretty nice guy/ lifeform/ect.

Sincerely,

Sydney Jones, Wisconsin

(~~*~~)

Steve: I'm happy you don't hate me ^^. A lot of people do… anyway, I don't think they've broken anything…yet.

(~~*~~)

Shadow-Gaze14

Steve...Why did you hurt everyone?AMERICA F-ING DIE!YOU MADE ME CRY :C I CRY FOR LIKE A HOUR SO I'M GONNA KICK YOUR *BBBBEEEEEEP*then*bbbeeeppp*the shove your *beeep* in your eyes! *le sigh* Anyway why don't you just break down the door or something?

(~~*~~)

Steve: …

(~~*~~)

surrealArpeggio

Hi there Steve!

Wow, this...is very weird, to be talking to someone who was the cause of my eyes being puffy for a week from crying too much, but...yeah! Questions!

1) Steve, please, put some clothes on! Nothing is scarier than a grey alien-thingie stalking you, but a streaking grey alien-thingie in my opinion.

2) This is going to be a bit of a gruesome subject, but...what did the nations taste like? Like did Germany taste like wurst, and USA taste like hamburgers, and Italy taste like pasta? ...Yeah, awkward question.

3) Seriously, where did you get the steroids? (talking about how Steve looks like he shot a f***ton of steroids later in the game)

...yyyeeeeaaahhh...But anyway, thanks!

surrealArpeggio

(~~*~~)

Steve: sorry… anyway, I will find some clothes. That girl left to go to a mall or something. The freak can apparently leave without trouble. Second, they kind of tasted like dirt. Sweet dirt _.

I don't take steroids…

(~~*~~)

Tailsdoll123

Thanks for answering my question before Steve XD

Anyway, is it possible to kill you?

(~~*~~)

Steve: I'm sure. After a while anyway…

(~~*~~)

memoranda

Hey, Steve! Do you ever get tired of being called Steve? Do you like the name Kevin? Can I call you that? :3 Please?

(~~*~~)

Steve: I'm used to the name and yes you can call me Kevin.

(~~*~~)

Juusan13

Dear Steve,

-How do you feel about the name Sheldon? I like that.

-Do you want to be human?

-How do you, your wife, and your kids feel about depressed/angry/vengeful/rabid fans wanting to kill you for killing nations and causing one of their favourites to have a mental breakdown and lose memories? I don't blame you though, since you're doing it for self-defense.

-Do you happen to see/know/observe/sense a blonde guy with blue eyes with a black hat and cloak with a long black tunic underneath and tan-coloured breeches?

-Can you die?

That's it for now!

-Juusan

(~~*~~)

Steve: You can call me whatever you like. I would like to be human actually. I would be nice to not have to hide, even if I could leave this place. Anyway, we know people hate us and we understand why so we ignore the hate.

No, I'm not sure if I saw someone like that… but who is it your talking about?

(~~*~~)

AN: Promise Kept is on hold for now and ill work on it later. SORRY

NOTICE: Im doing a little contest here. Enter your name and you could win. Win what you may ask? To appear on here and help answer questions for a chapter or enter a character of your choice to ask some questions to.

(im doing the old paper raffle thing so it is random)

Final entries by may 23 at 8pm

Winners announced after that ^^ (whenever I get the chance)

HAVE FUN ^^


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone! I'm sorry I wasn't able to write recently. A LOT of crap has happened: My best friend who is like a sister to me attempted to end her life. (She's fine now ^^) Plus with final exams it's been so hectic. I'm still grounded for internet during the day which sucks. (It's been to long since I've written I forget my facts so responses from now on may not match the ones before sorry) Thank you for your wonderful support!**

**(~~*~~)**

Me: *stares at pile of letters* oh my Kira….

Steve: . . . let's start with this one, shall we?

(~~*~~)

Prussian Sinister

Yeah, the blonde one is Germany. He does love Italy, so that's why he especially hated you.

So, Steve, I was reading your answers to other questions. You're from Belarus?... That explains so much.

Which nation was your favorite? Like personality wise (or looks, whatever)? My favorite is Russia, which is really un-patriotic considering I'm from America.

(~~*~~)

Steve: I remember Germany now. He is definitely a tough nation. I don't really understand how where I was born matters…My favorite…? If we weren't fighting I would have to say (AN: RANDOM) who I believe to be China. He seems a little OCD with cute things… It's a little scary…

Me: I love all of them. 'cept Estonia. No offence he is just plain looking -_-'

Steve: … ok? Next please?

(~~*~~)

Quinn Fiberoptic

I'm sorry Steve, never thought about it that way, but don't you think that maybe if you hadn't chased them the very seconded they came in, that maybe they wouldn't have attacked? besides you did chase Japan when he was all alone, what else could he have done?

P.S. don't you dare hurt Canada, cause I will give Poland directions to your house if you do again!

with love

Quinn Fiberoptic, besides if you weren't there HetaOni wouldn't be any good.

(~~*~~)

Steve: I have to admit you do have a point there…After the first time I realized they were much easier to defeat when alone however.

I won't hurt him! I Promise! That valley boy is worse than a hormonal teenage girl! Just keep him away O-O'

(~~*~~)

Shadow-Gaze14

XD He had no comment for mines

(~~*~~)

Steve: *Shiver*

(~~*~~)

xxEu-chan

Steve, I shall call you Stevie because Steve is too mainstream.

Anyway, Stevie, do have any idea why your Ao Oni counterpart stop chasing me whenever I exit the kitchen while you refuse to enter the bathroom? Just wondering...

(~~*~~)

Steve: Then my name shall be Steve. I don't really know why that game demon would. Like I said before: my refusal to enter the bathroom is simple physics. I am too large to fit through the door…

(~~*~~)

Sebastian's Servant Felicia 5/24/12 . chapter 9

Dear Steve,

Seems like you have a little odyssey there huh?

But what about the place made everyone's including Italy's mind all screwy? I mean Italy nearly forgot Holy Rome.

(~~*~~)

Steve: I know the odyssey. Nice story if I may say so myself. Quite old no? anyway: I believe when they die the clocks trap and hold memories. When broken, the scattered memories are transferred back to the original owner. I believe Japan has explained why it messed with Italy's mind. Something with a memory overflow/shutdown. He simply repressed old memories and prevented new ones from forming. He has since regained all of his old memories.

(~~*~~)

Kyuusoku

I final thought of a question! Doesn't it get annoying when people keep asking you why you chase and kill nations when you've answered that question like 10 times?

(~~*~~)

Steve: slightly yes. I simply reply the same way with a different way of saying it. I don't mind to much but I hope I won't have to answer to many of those again :)

(~~*~~)

Breaking-Benjamin-rules

*shifts awkwardly* ...Arizona wants to talk.

Arizona: thank you. greetings Steven. i hope Texas, Oklahoma and Kansas are behaving. honestly, my siblings can be so immature.

anyway, onto the question: i used to think of you as mean, but now...i feel guilty. you never meant to hurt dad. but...how did it feel going through all those time loops?

(~~*~~)

Steve: They are behaving themselves for the most part. I don't mind the cleaning and my family has been avoiding them for the most part which is nice. The only problem is the amount of food we've gone through.

Me: I hate shopping -_-' but I'll deal with it ^^ I don't mind cooking for our guests either.

Steve: So far you haven't killed anyone with that food of yours. Anyway, the time loops aren't necessarily loops. Time continues in its crazy manor here. I don't know how long the outside world passes by but from what I can tell they were here every four years or so. To me it felt like strait forward time flow.

(~~*~~)

Evee2Glacia

STEAVE!Y U IGNORE CANADA!

(~~*~~)

Steve: I couldn't really tell that there was someone in the room…

(~~*~~)

Co-chan

Hello Steave, im Colorado, one of the daughters of the one with the gun and the bomber jacket. I had honestly been one of the few out of my brothers and sisters to scream very..."colorful" words at the screen and pointed a gun at it... (then Texas had to hold me back) while watching Hetaoni, i am very sorry for doing so and should have at least considered thinking about what it was exactly you where doing (before trying to grab the car keys and drive over there myself) anyway im very greatful that you didnt kill my dad and i wanted to know if it was ok if i could visit?

(~~*~~)

Steve: Thank you for not driving over here and killing us all. If you did you would have been trapped here too so it was for the best either way. At least people can travel freely to and from my house since the nations have escaped. I wouldn't mind you coming over either. We still have pliantly of rooms left.

(~~*~~)

Hetalia Freakyfan2

Ya know what'd be funny? If one of the nations randomly showed up at a random point in this... thing.

1. Ahem, Steve? Do you have a strange name? I'm not asking for your name, just if it's strange, normal, or one-of-a-kind, etc.

2. ... This'll be a bit hard to follow through with, since Onii-chan Danmark watches over me practically 24/7... Can I come visit you? Maybe bring along Avalon and Tokyo (The black-haired one's, Japan, capital)? Avalon... she may change into things at random times, but she's a Morpher so... it's normal.

3. Have you ever seen a white fox appear randomly in your house? With shadows lapping all around it? (Meaning, it looks like shadows are radiating from it) If so, then you've met Avalon. That's her favorite form to change into, other than an actual person.

4. This is a question from Tokyo: Have you ever felt remorse once you killed one of the nations? Ever felt regret for making them all die, or be sad that one of their friends died?

5. This is the last question, one from Avalon: How long has your kind existed? Also, Avalon can get rid of the curse on the house. Wnat her to? She doesn't mind, even if it harms her in any way, seeing as it has a pretty large curse on it, and it'll probably paralyze some of her magic, and maybe even physically exhaust her, but she will still. And, it won't harm you or your family.

So... That's all. Danke for listening. Oops. I spoke German instead of Danish! If Danmark finds out, I'M SCREWED!

(~~*~~)

Steve: I think the writer here was planning on inviting one initially.

Me: yes that was the point of the contest. I have the winner right here anyway. I'll read it at the end.

Steve: Very well. You can come here if you like. I don't believe I've seen any animals besides my mochi lately…sorry. Remorse? I felt a little in the beginning but now definitely. Remove the curse…? Of course! That would be wonderful! Maybe that girl here could call that England or whatever to help.

Me: I bought a plushie of him from Hot Topic :D

Steve: o_O' what…? Back to what I was saying…If that Denmark is bothering you bring him here. I'm sure we could scare him strait no? Don't worry he won't be harmed in any way. Physically.

(~~*~~)

MangaGaki

Me: Heeeyyy, Steve. Lauren here.

Faroe Islands: And I'm her OC, Faroe Islands. My human name is Karita!

Me: After hearing your little story, I kinda still hate you, but…not as much.

Faroe Islands: Same here. Anyways. I have a question…what would you do if Mr. Poland painted you 'Wicked Hipster Pink?'.

Me: And why do you have Busby's Chair in your house?

That's all we have

Sincerely…

Lauren and Faroe Islands.

(~~*~~)

Steve: I'm glad I'm not so hated :). If he painted my house 'wicked hipster pink' I'd repaint it crimson red.

Me: O_O

Steve: Calm yourself I'm joking. I'd probably chain him to Belarus or something though. And the chair? I have no idea.

Me: A cursed house needs a cursed chair :)

(~~*~~)

PandaGirl46

I used to want to do nothing more than murder you after you killed England ( The blonde one with the magic ), but now that I know you were doing it in self defense, you really seem like a pretty cool... Being.

So my questions for you are:

- This is a strange question, but, of all the nations in your house, do you by any chance have a favorite nation?

-You mentioned your favorite food was a hard biscuit like thing? Did you actually eat that?

If you answered yes,

-HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE O.O

(~~*~~)

Steve: Thank you. :) My favorite? Probably China. The cute things obsession is kinda cute in itself. I've had to stomach worse to survive like the nations themselves. I'm not really surprised I can safely eat England's food.

(~~*~~)

Guest

So, Steve. When Canada (Blonde medium length hair, long curl that loops in the middle) was pretending to be a piano, did you not realise it was a person? And when he fainted, did you try to play him?

Just been on my mind.

(~~*~~)

Steve: As I said I couldn't really tell there was someone in the room. No i did not try playing him. I have to admit it would have comical in a sense if I had tried.

(~~*~~)

**AN: And done :) Once more I thank you for all your support. The winner of the randomized contest was: Prussian Sinister! You have the opportunity to answer a few questions and invite a guest star (Nation) as well! The nation will be revealed next update and you can direct your questions to said nation. Until next time: Hasta La Pasta :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hetalia season 4 came out yesterday. Today, I was able to go to best buy and hold the limited edition DVD in my hands. At the last moment, my parents decided I couldn't buy it. I am currently at a state of loss.**

(~~*~~)

Me: Today we have a special guest star!

Steve: He's very annoying you know…

Me: You will be able to ask the Great Prussia questions for the next chapter! Wait…where is he?

Steve: Probably plotting something with the guests O-O

(~~*~~)

Moonlightpheonix-xX

Steve, Europe(my OC. Yes, I'm aware she's a continent. I just thought it was original.) wants to speak to you.

Europe: ...You killed so many of my kids so many times! I've read your side of the story, but I can't help but dislike you-they ARE my kids, y'know. You're lucky my husband Asia didn't watch HetaOni or he would've skinned you alive.

Don't question him, what would YOU do if someone killed your kids? (Japan and China are his, the rest-except America and Canada, they belongs to North America-are mine.)

Anyway, you said you weren't an Alien, so(no offense) what are you...?

With respect, Europe.

(~~*~~)

Prussia: MOMS GONNA KICK YOU'RE UNAWESOME ASS!

Me: There he is.

Steve: I would never let anyone kill my kids. I would defend them with my life. Prussia would you please go away…?

Prussia: NO!

Me: You can go visit Italy later~

Prussia…f-fine

Steve: Thank God…Um…What am I? I guess something along the lines of a spirit…We're not dead simply ageless. We can die of course if physically injured but we're not necessarily dead either…Hmm…I need to think about this more…

(~~*~~)

Tabby-tan

It's me, New Jersey, again! I'm doing this over my laptop in the room I took over in your house! *evil laugh* Now, I think I might be able to make the curse less effective so that you can move a couple of hundred yards away from the area around your house but you have to have a marking drawn onto you in the colour red. Hey, England's my mum, I can do magic without screwing up, but I can cook.

By the way, I painted my room purple so don't be surprised to see the paint stuff outside my room.

The kids are awesome! Some how, they're cute Kawaii aru! The younger one anyway. A few of the older ones that are younger are afraid of me though... Is it because I carry guns with me? Or because America's my dad... I expect a pay for helping you take care of them!

See ya soon!

-The Garden State

(~~*~~)

Steve: That explains the paint smell…You will have to show me how do draw the sign. Maybe my kids can explore the surrounding area a little more if they are marked as well. Yes of course my kids are adorable!

Me: You're starting to sound like Spain.

Steve: Can you go away too? I have to ask…please lock those guns away…I don't have money to give you…Isn't staying her with free food enough? I feel like my home is turning into a free hotel…

(~~*~~)

Prussian Sinister

Because Belarus is one crazy b!tch, that's why it matters.

I don't like China that much. He kind of annoys me. He does have his awesome moments, though. And I agree with BeyondAnySanity about Estonia.

Hm... Does naked-ness not matter with your kind? I know regular clothes wouldn't fit you, but you could always make some. Or do you just like showing off your butt?

(~~*~~)

Steve: The girl has bought me clothes…I guess that being naked doesn't matter with my kind that much…Belarus does sound like a person that would scare anyone…

Me: I had to go to fat people stores to get clothes that fit :D

Steve: So now you're calling me fat…?

Me: Stop acting like a lady -_-'

(~~*~~)

MangaGaki 7/2/12 . chapter 10

Lauren: Oh...oh. Anywho, Steve. Faroe Islands ain't here today. Instead, I have Micronesia with me!

Micronesia: Oh! Hi! I have a question...SPOILER!After England became blind, what did you think? And do you think the scene between America and England was cute? Me and Lauren did!SPOILER!

Lauren: Thats all.

Thank You.

-Lauren and Micronesia

(~~*~~)

Steve: He went blind? America was carrying him when they escaped and I know he regained his sight with the use of more 'magic'.

Me: I was fangirling the whole time XD And when America refused to leave Canada and England's side in the previous time loop? Simply. Amazing.

Steve: someone please help me…

(~~*~~)

Shadow-Gaze14

Steve can you pop out the floor like your Ao Oni cousin?

(~~*~~)

Steve: Why does everyone think we are cousins? No I can't phase through floors if that's what you're asking…

(~~*~~)

**An: If you want to invite a character here to ask some questions simply say so in your comment. A random person will be chosen every update for a limited time ^^ or longer; depends on my mood lol**

**Thank you again for all you're support!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I dropped a cup of gelato on the carpet today and by brother walked into the living room right after I had. I promptly screamed: "FORGET EVERYTHING"**

**Go on youtube and find the season 4 bloopers for Hetalia**

**Lithuania: I got a shield mutha fuckaaaaaaah! I lost it at that XD**

(~~*~~)

Me: Prussia is in the other room right?

Steve: I have no idea. Before he gets back, hurry!

(~~*~~)

Prussian Sinister

Steve, I actually really like you now. I even named my computer "Steve".

So, Prussia was the first to die wasn't he? I'm too lazy to check. He must really hate you, Steve. And me for bringing him into this.

I'm running out of questions... Is the weather nice at your place?

(~~*~~)

Prussia: Die first? Kesese Of course not! I was the last I'll have you know! No way in hell is a guy as awesome as me a pushover!

Steve: You're back. I find my house trashed by you and those states again Im going to be pissed

Prussia: Oh shut up. Yhea I hate him! I mean you. You hurt West and Italy! The weather is so unawesome right now! It's raining like crazy!

Me: Break it up you too. God you two definitely need adult supervision -_-'

(~~*~~)

Moonlightpheonix-xX

Europe: Oh, Prussia, my adorable son! I haven't seen you for such a long time! *huggles to death*

So Steve, you are a spirit? How interesting. Asia, dear, will you come here for a second? I need your opinion on something!

Asia: *walks in and reads chapter* ...Euro-chan, what do you mean I only own China and Japan? Russia's also mine, dammit!

Europe: One: Russia is MY son, two: that's not what I wanted your opinion on!

Asia: What DID you want then?

Europe: What kind of spirit do you think Steve is?

Asia: I don't know! Why do you always come to ME for this stuff? Go ask your pathetic son England!

Europe: My son isn't pathetic, wanker!

Asia: Anyway, I'd like to ask this so-called-spirit why he went around killing countries!

Europe: He was already asked that! Read the rest of the fic!

Asia: NO!

Europe: ...I apologize for my husband's behaviour. We have to go now, bye.

(~~*~~)

Prussia: Hi mo- GAH- can't …. Breath….air….

Steve: o_o … I uh answered that….and I don't know what kind of spirit I am *backs away slowly*

(~~*~~)

Breaking-Benjamin-rules

Arizona: i believe i have another question.

BBR: isn't that a shocker.

Arizona: considering your answer to my question, i have another one that occured to me. if there was one thing you could change about the occurence of events after the Nations arrived at the mansion, what aould it be?

BBR: done? okay then. see ya later, Steve.

(~~*~~)

Steve: I would probably have broken a hole in the front wall and chased them out through it.

Me: you should make it shaped like the cool-aid man :3

Steve: someone help me. PLEASE?

(~~*~~)

MangaGaki

Me: *squee* He carried him? He carried him? USUK3 *Faints*

Micronesia: ...I'll take over...Steve. Do you know about the safe room where the nations hide? And what do you think of those outside the mansion?

Thanks!

-A dead Lauren and Micronesia.

(~~*~~)

Steve: Yes I know about the 'safe room' I dare not go in there. For all I know it may be disgusting in there D:

Me: Yes he carried him out…Bridal style! I'll have to find the video then ill post it

Steve: Fangirls are freaking scary. Anyway, The ones outside were less of an annoyance and my older kids went outside to handle them.

(~~*~~)

**AN: Next time I'll pick the winner of who picks the next guest and again you can direct questions to Prussia as well. I'm having a yard sale this week which is gonna suck because I have to sit outside for a few hours in the sun. We are also going to Hershey park and I'm going to cosplay Mello from Death Note :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: not much XD leaving tomorrow and after I'm spending a week at my grandparents (that side of my family is north Italian and Hetalia is right XD )**

**Anyway the USUK thing should be out tonight (my computer is having a Misa-Moment and being as America says, a biatch) **

**I can't update so expect a delay**

**One last thing: go youtube search "America does what he wants biatch" trust me XD**

****(~~*~~)

Moonlightpheonix-xX

Europe: I'm sorry Prussia! D:

North America: Oh, sure. Sure.

Europe: You can shut up, you bloody wanker git!

North America: No. ): BTW, Steve, do you like teh name Steve? Hm?

Europe: NA, Look what I got? *holds up burger*

North America: FOOD!

Europe: *throws burger to another room*

North America: *chases it* FOOOOOOOOOOOD!

Europe: *locks her out* Sorry about that. Bye!

(~~*~~)

Prussia: don't worry about it *smiles*

Steve: I don't mind the name… I can see the apple doesn't fall far from the tree after all -_-'

(~~*~~)

Prussian Sinister

*narrows eyes* Really, Prussia. if my memory is correct, you died when Japan found you hiding in that one room. At least in one loop. So, technically, you were the first to die.

Don't make me regret bringing you into this.

So, Steve, have you ever heard of a marvelous website called Youtube?

(~~*~~)

Prussia: . . . fine I died first ONE TIME *pouts* I wasn't hiding I…I was uhh…Looking for Italy! Yhea that's it! I need a beer…

Steve: . . . ok? Yes I have been showed youtube.

Me: I'm blasting vocaloid like there's no tomorrow!

Steve: P-Please help me!

(~~*~~)

Breaking-Benjamin-rules

Arizona: oh, are my siblings bothering you? *facepalm*

BBR: chill out, AZ.

Arizona: yeah, yeah...oh, Prussia? if i may ask, why are you at Steve's place?

BBR: later!

(~~*~~)

Steve: no not at all! They act alright.

Prussia: Bitch here kidnapped Gilbird and left a ransom note!

Me: What ever. You calmed down when I gave you the freaking six pack

Prussia: . . . Beer is good here…

(~~*~~)

ImCanada331

Dear Steve,

You hurt my nations.

I'm coming after you.

With a katana, gun, 12 cats, Poland, England's cooking, pepper spray, a Mexican, an Italian, a Spaniard, and gelato.

"You will not escape"? "DiE"? You should have pointed to the damn door and said "theres the door" or broken a window.

Also, you killed Canada and Prussia.

KOLKOLKOLKOLKOL

Have you seen the Unborn? Ya know that guy who's head snaps and he's all twisted? Im bringing him too.

(~~*~~)

Prussia: consider your ass whipped

Steve: *shiver* E-England's cooking?

Prussia: Unborn? Saw it. Loved it. Kesesese I saw west bring Italy to the theatre last week~ I wonder if Hungary got some pics I did call and tell her after all.

Me: I want those pictures

(~~*~~)

HetaliaGaki-Lauren

Lauren: I'm back. You HAVE to find that video...you have to! :)

Micronesia: Heh. Steve. What is your favourite place in the mansion?

Lauren: Wait...Prussia...hmmm...never mind...

Micronesia: ...?

Lauren: Nothing. Steve. Did you really eat Latvia?

-Lauren and Micronesia

(~~*~~)

Me: FOUND IT!

Steve: No I didn't -_-' favorite place? Maybe the library.

Me: I also found something else *smirk* Prussia asking Italy out on a da-

Prussia: HELL NO I WILL DESTROY THAT TAPE!

(~~*~~)

Tabby-tan

It is, once again, New Jeresy!

Don't worry my friend! I'm not trigger happy, guns are a sort of protection for me. At least when I'm alone. Otherwise, I have secret service Dudes hiding around the area around me. It's a hassle but the Dudes are awesome! I bring guns with me to your house because I don't think your kids would like the Dudes would probably freak out, they understand the whole nations capitals states thing, but they will get afraid of you. So there.

You need to buy groceries, I mean, rice balls get boring... I know! I'll go to the supermarket and get stuff for pizza! Are any of your kids allergic to cheese? I can make a barbecue? I can get the stuff quickly! But really, you need new food, and get a good waterline over here, I will not bathe with toilet water. I'm running out of waterbottles...

And the sign is really simple, it's a... Forget it, it is really complicated. I'll show you the picture tommorrow, I don't plan on leaving my room today. There's this thing called henna that it's like a tattoo, but it washes off in a few weeks. That's perfect for the kids!

Bye bye,

-The Garden State

(~~*~~)

Steve: If you say so… WAIT! PEOPLE? HERE? THEY"LL KILL ME!  
Prussia: MEIN GOTT SHUT UP

Steve: s-sorry… If you're going shopping please bring little miss dumbass with you

Me: :D

Steve: I guess you can barbeque I don't see why not. Water? I'll see what I can do but I think the nations got running water to work while they were here. Oh and as long as it washes off that's fine.

(~~*~~)

Tsubasa Hiroge

Hey Steve! Just so you know, you still scare the crap oput of me. Though, not as much as Purple!Steve (the one from Ao Oni). And also, THANK YOU FOR NOT ENTERING THE BATHROOMS. That made my day when I'm able to easily escape you...

And also, how does the friggin mansion have running water, lights, power, and etc. WHO PAYS THE BILLS, DOES THE GAS COMPANY ACTUALLY GO ALL THE WAY UP THERE, CHECK THE STUFF, THEN LEAVE ALIVE? And are there cellphone towers near your house?

Um, what else. I will now ask random questions. Do you do the robot? Have you seen the bonus room in the saferoom? Do you enjoy pie?

That is all.

(~~*~~)

Steve: what do you mean you escape me I mean I-

Me: HEY! Just keep reading.

Steve: … I'm not sure how we have all this. I honestly have no idea at all. I do not necessarily know what you mean by robot so I'm guessing no. Pie?

Prussia: I do! That stingy bastard can make good pie… Not that I like anything me makes!

Me: and I got that on video ^_-

(~~*~~)

Quinn Fiberoptic

Quinn: Thanks for answering! The fact that it's easier to pick them off one by one is a good point. Oh and sorry for the scare, I promise I won't give Poland the directions to your house...ever. I'm also sorry to here about several of the states and the Truly Awesome Prussia messing up your house. If it's ok can my O.C. of Roanoke come over? She's pretty good with cleaning...the down side is she tends to be shy and disappears at times. So if you can't find her that's why.

Roanoke: Hello, oh and I just want to say I enjoyed watching HetaOni...even though I cried through a lot of it. Quinn and I stayed up till 3 a.m. watching as many parts as we could.

Quinn: yup, anyway our question's are do your wife and kids have names? I mean we call you Steve, so do you and your family call each other names? Or are you like my family were you just know if someone is talking to you? I was wondering.

Roanoke: and this is kind of based off the last question but, did you know that the countries were really personification of the countries, or that they were crazy and gave them-selves names of their country? Oh boy I used the word countries a bunch...

Quinn: Anyway thanks for reading our letter, we can't wait for the response! Oh and this is to BeyondAnySanity thank you so much for the bloopers, they were hilarious. Oh and sorry for this being so long. And to have fun in Hershey park.

With love,

Quinn Fiberoptic & Roanoke

(~~*~~)

Steve: the last thing I need is a pink house and a makeover *laugh*

I don't mind if more people come over. 'sides the others aren't that bad i have to admit I don't mind the company either. I'll keep the shyness factor in mind.

Hmm we have names but we don't really use them. No need really your right about just knowing.

I didn't really know they were the countries. I ignored what they said after a while and when I did catch what they said I guess I got confused and ignored it in the end anyway.

Me: thank you ^^ yes I loved them as well~

(~~*~~)

**AN: Thank you for your support :D **


	14. Chapter 14

AN: god my computer uploaded the wrong file for the USUK story (SORRY ) Anyway… I would like someone to help me out with another story. ^^ I need someone who is good with all characters and angst (I might throw in some romance XD maybe not)

I had fun in Hershey Park to say the least. I went on every coaster cause I'm awesome like that.

Omg I went on the Skyrush coaster, f***ing crazy, and my life flashed before my eyes. I got off the ride with a nosebleed not because I was hurt but because of how much yaoi I remembered XD

(~~*~~)

Moonlightpheonix-xX

Europe: North Amey wants to speak with you. _

North America(NA): Steve, you seem soooooo cooooool! Can I come over sometime? :O I love houses like yours. Byezzzz!

(~~*~~)

Steve: thank you I don't mind if you stay over.

(~~*~~)

Prussian Sinister

No, you get no help, Steve. Vocaloid is awesome. And so are the Hetaloids.

What's your favorite Vocaloid song? Personally, mine is either The Madness of Duke Venomania, Judgement of Corruption, or Alice of Human Sacrifice

(~~*~~)

Steve: D:

Me: I love all those songs. Alice Human sacrifice was the first one I heard. My favorite? Hmmm I tend to shift favorites around but I currently love god slaying machine (I prefer horror songs) or itai atashi ashita aitai (mii chan version)

Steve: I like the one you played all day yesterday. I think it was comical dream or something

Me: Mrs. Pumkins comical dream?

Steve: whatever

(~~*~~)

Shadow-Gaze14

Steve do you ever wish you could be human? Not a big, ugly, gray thing :D

(~~*~~)

Steve: of course I do… I have always wanted to be different but I guess there is no point in hoping for what can't happen so I'm happy in a sense anyway and thankful for everything I have.

Me: =l

(~~*~~)

Demolition Panda

(Little note to author: VOCALOID IS AWESOME! WOOT! Sorry Steve.)

Dear Steve, or whatever your real name is,

You seem more like a Phil to me. I don't know. So! Question time!

Couldn't you just bust a window to get out of the house too? I mean, I saw bars there, but couldn't you just pull them apart? You all seem strong enough... :/

If you could choose another name besides "Steve" for the fans to call you, what would it be? Hmm? No, I'm not asking for your real name. Nickname, if you will.

...And that's all I got. Random Fact: I just got into Hetalia about a week and a half ago, and watched most of HetaOni three days ago. This is my first comment in the Hetalia fandom. FEEL HONORED.

Now, IMAGINE I'M BLASTING TRICK AND TREAT IN YOUR EARS! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

(~~*~~)

Steve: phil…? Strange but I could see it. Pulling the bars…I never tried but there are windows without them but the nation's logic I just don't get.

I have come to like the name Steve and judging from what people say it's not the worst thing I've been called.

Me: I've loved Hetalia since Christmas and I'm still OCD for it. OwO I am honored ^^ and welcome to the fandom you won't regret it

I love that song ^^ I annoy my brother with it :3

(~~*~~)

Draw a circle there's me

Hm, interesting...

And also HEY PRUSSIA! *waves*

Is your skin smooth or rough? What part of the world do you live in (assuming you know)

Do you ever get bored? If so, then what do you do?

did you know that your family pet—the mochi is edible. How would react if I were too, oh I dunno, EAT IT 8P.

How did you get AmeriMoch from Estonia? And has Tamaki-sempai been to your house? Because there were mushrooms there, and I think he put them there...

Also, BTW thanks for answering. And just to annot BeyondAnySanity.

You Steve are fictional character from a GAME. And you chase around the players (9/10, Japan) and give them heart attacks. The game you are in is HETAONI. A related game which has been mentioned i AO ONI. Which waaay more scaries.

(~~*~~)

Steve: My skin is smooth, like yours. I really lost track of where I lived after a while and unfortunately I can't remember sorry. It is very boring here, without these people running around of course, so we tend to sleep a lot.

The mochi kinda just wandered onto our property one day and the kids asked if we could keep it. We said yes of course and it has been here since then. If you eat him I will get very pissed off. Very. Very. Pissed.

Me: o-o

Steve: v-video game? *hyperventilation*

Me: oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit

Prussia: *waves back*

(~~*~~)

AN: The person who gets to pick the next guest is….Moonlightpheonix-xX!

Please message me your choice of guest and questions can be directed to him/her during the next chapter.

Prussia has come and gone (I guess you could call escaped) so questions can no longer be asked towards him

Thank you for your support :D


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: today I was feeling slightly better: for most of yesterday I had a fever…and for some reason I thought I was a pokemon trainer…**

**. I also found another story called Scars I wanted to edit and post. **

**Once more I want to thank you for your support ^^ you guys are Prussian awesome!**

**(~~*~~)**

Me:*cough* ok let's get this started ok?

Steve: If you are sick stay away from me

(~~*~~)

Prussian Sinister

So, Steve... Well, this is quite awkward. I'm running out of questions...

If you could ever be a human, what would you want to look like?

Oh, and BeyondAnySanity, I would help you out, but I'm already working with someone else. Sorrys!

(~~*~~)

Steve: Hmmm If I was human…I wonder what I would look like…I'm definitely not blonde

Me: you seem kinda like a mix of Tamaki and Kyoya from Ouran. Weird.

(~~*~~)

Tabby-tan

Hey Steve!

I learned more spells! The first one is to make chocolate chip pancakes! *waves wand (no it doesn't have a star on top!)* Here ya go!

The second one is to restore/fix any ruined things! Tell me if you need any to be fixed or restored, like if there's a finger painting that one of you kids made and water is spilled on it, or if I break another one of your windows.

The third is the incantation to raise the dead! But I'm sure you don't need that and neither do I.

Next thing I need to tell you is that I broke one of your windows when I played indoor baseball with your kids! Dot worry, I fixed it! Actually, it's possible to fix anything as long as the pieces are there. Watch. *pushes lamp off table* Now look! *waves wand* Now it's fixed!

Oh, and I had to tell you, when Mum (England, magic dude, whatever you want to call him) went blind, so did I. My green eye (I have a blue and a green one) just kind of blanked out. I couldn't see anything. It was like I didn't have one at all. When I checked in the mirror, the green was faded, as if it was mixed with milk. It was horrible, but I'm okay because Mum's not blind anymore!

Last thing, can I be your kids' teacher? I really wanted to become a teacher back in the colonial days but I couldn't because I wasn't supposed to know how to read.

Thanks!

-The Garden State

(~~*~~)

Steve: wow. I have no idea how magic works but that is impressive 0-0 sorry about your uh eyesight *rubs back of head* yhea sorry… oh and of course. I don't mind if you teach them.

(~~*~~)

Shadow-Gaze14

Steve...since your naked does you *bleep* show? I mean you are a dude :D

(~~*~~)

Steve: no…? not at all…?

(~~*~~)

Europe

Hehehe, goodbye, NA!

Sooooo, will you try to convince Asia that Russia is MINE? DO IT

(~~*~~)

Steve: looks at map. Since more of Russia is in Asia you would think so, right? I agree with Europe.

(~~*~~)

Clockwork Pheonix

Me: Hello there, Steve.

It is pretty interesting hearing your side of the story...although I admit, I'm still pretty upset about what happened.

Anyways, I was wondering: How did you and your wife meet? And also-

Massachusets: Sooo, you're Steve, eh? Wow, you're a lot less scary than you were in the game...huh. Can't believe Dad lost...Anyways, would it be cool if Rhode Island and I popped by for a visit?

Rhode Island: Uhh...hi...?

Me: I really wish you two wouldn't interrupt me...

(~~*~~)

Steve: I can see why you would be upset. *laughs* I know how it is to always be interru-

Me: Yhea he's a big softy :D yhea there is still space left so you guys can come ^^

Steve: -_- I hate you.

(~~*~~)

Demolition Panda

Thank you for the welcome. :D I'm not regretting it...so far. :P

Well, if the windows were on the higher floors, they would probably break their back or something if the nations launched themselves out of there. But they're the nations...so yeah.

So, Steve (now you're starting to seem like a Tim. I blame my indecisive mind.) does it ever get...I don't know, boring, in the mansion? After a while, you would probably find everything there is to know. If yes, what do you do in your spare time?

QUICK! If you could have anything right now, what would it be? ! No, if "get rid of the author" is the answer, it doesn't count. The author shall stay here. XP

...Song to end my questions is...Dark Woods Circus! Now imagine it's playing right now.

(~~*~~)

Me: Ah I love the Dark woods circus series ^^ I know all 6 of them. 7 if you count tower of sunz.

Steve: I still don't get why they didn't just break a window either. -_- It is boring. Well was before this freak nearly broke down my door and demanded to live here. Like I said you guys can call me anything you like.

Me: :P can't get rid of me that easy *pokes*

Steve: help me -_- If I could have one wish it might be to be human. That would solve a LOT of problems.

(~~*~~)

Guest

Hi Steve! I used to hate you and want to stab you in the eye, beat you until you were at the brink of death, and slaughter your entire family. However, now that I know about your side of the story, I still don't like you, but I won't kill you in your sleep. :D

Anyway...

1. What is your real name?

you could leave, would you apologize to the nations?

3. What is your favorite color?

4. Do you like pie?

5. Do you realize that I am random?

6. Are you aware that the nations of the world want revenge and are going to get revenge?

Romano and I especially. :D

(~~*~~)

Steve: every time I try and say my name I get interrupted

Me: :D

Steve: . . . I would apologize yes. I've never had pie. You don't say? I guess their revenge would be justified but-

Me: Romano is coming :D ok I need a tomato, a stick, a string, and a big box.

Steve: You think that kind of trap is going to work?

Me: It worked on England with an America plushie as bait.

(~~*~~)

Scythe-chan

Uh, hey. It's Singapore.

You can say I killed some of your children. I don't really care, though. You still have a lot of children. I'll keep my sniper now. - keeps -

Huuu, your children are really curious, yes? I wonder if those corpses of your children can be turned into a new dish or a recycling bin or paint or factories or...

I apologise if I offended you.

Don't just go killing like that. The fans would go ' D: ' or ' :D ' if they are really sadistic.

(~~*~~)

Me: *snatches letter from steve*

Steve: ?

Me: Let's just say Tabb-tan has perfect timing.

(~~*~~)

Breaking-Benjamin-rules

ahhh...get well soon, 'kay?

(~~*~~)

Demolition Panda

Hope you feel better! D: Good luck!

(~~*~~)

Me: You guys are so awesome ^^

(~~*~~)

**AN: I hope I get better soon so I can update soon. This was a two hour session right here XD the screen kept giving me headaches. Good news: The virus has stopped spreading and should heal in a few days. It was very close to infecting my lungs. They couldn't find anything wrong with my stomach which is good news but they told me to be careful. :D **

**I don't know how many more chapters this is going to be but as long as I have a fair amount of questions I can keep going for a long while. **

**Thank you for your support. Scars will be up soon.**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: still sick which sucks but ya know these thing happen. (for me however when I get sick I'm out of commission for like a week)**

**Anyway please excuse my lesson on the dark wood circus series if you already know it or just don't care. I know over 100 vocaloid songs and I always like sharing info on them ^^**

**(~~*~~)**

Demolition Panda

First off, glad you're feeling better, BeyondAnySanity. C:

Second, Dark Woods Circus is a series? I only know Dark Woods Circus and the song explaining the event before it. I can't remember the name...

Third, the questions and stuff!

Sorry, Steve. I'm 95% sure that Power of the Author is stronger than Power of the Reviewer. ...Moral support then.

If you could travel anywhere for one day, where would you go?

Any favorite books? I mean, you have a LIBRARY (lucky...), so I suspect you have one. ...I feel a deja vu moment, so sorry if you answered this somewhere before.

Say the most thought-provoking thing you can think of. If you want it in question form, can you please say the most thought-provoking thing you can think of? :D

Hope you get better, BeyondAnySanity! :DD

Song to end my comment/review is... *drumroll* ...Evil Food Eater Conchita! DUN DUN DUUUUUN.

(~~*~~)

Me: thank you ^^ the Dark woods circus series is comprised or 6 songs (this is debated but its nice to know all of them, and 7 if you decide to count the song tower of sunz as the last.) The order is as follows: Steel cage princess, the widespread knowledge of the late night madness, dark woods circus, blue ice castle, red swamp bottom, and finally guard and scythe.

Steel cage princess is miku going insane (or about the insanity either one)

The widespread knowledge of the late night madness is miku being in an asylum (for said insanity) and becoming deformed

Dark woods circus is where miku is sent and, well, you know the rest

Blue ice castle is where miku kills herself (and the others depending on people's takes)

Red swamp bottom is miku being sent to hell for the above reasons

Guard and scythe is more complex and is either about her becoming a reaper or the one delivering her own punishment and is forced to spend all of eternity in the red swamp

*breaths out* ok we're good ^^

Steve: . . . uhh

Me: I think it's more of the reviews steering this crazy train around

Steve: I guess anywhere but here. I haven't read those books in so long I can't really remember the titles… something that will make you think…I uh….

Me: *poker face* Go google it and I don't care what year it is. Conchita? Ah I love that ^^ part of the seven deadly sin series. It is the song for gluttony. Ill list the others later.

(~~*~~)

PandaKimchi

Hiya :D

(~~*~~)

Steve: Hello

Me: *waves like a spaz* HI :D

(~~*~~)

Kasstle Bellourm

Steve, does it ever make you sad that you cannot enter the bathroom? Do you ever need to use the restroom? I've heard it has many wonderful things to buy, and it's helping the Nations quite a bit in their fight against you.

(~~*~~)

Steve: I guess I am neutral about being able to go in there. I never really thought about it. No I don't have to... I don't get why they would eat things from a magic toilet.

(~~*~~)

Prussian Sinister

So, Steve, do you like trains?

You know what? Just tell me about some random likes and dislikes of yours. Like food or colors and stuff like that.

(~~*~~)

Steve: I like tr-

Me: *covers mouth* DON'T SAY IT (asdf reference)

Steve: get off of me. Anyway my favorite color? I guess green? I don't really have a favorite food

(~~*~~)

Tabby-tan

Yeah, go ahead and use the spell but be careful because it a high level spell and you will die if it goes wrong! That can't happen to me because I'm a state but really...

Hey, I'm going to raid your library! :D you had better not have any Twilight sh*t in there! :( I hate it! Since when did vampires sparkle? Have they even seen Romania!

Uh, I feel sick... I'm going to make chocolate chip pancakes by hand now! Don't worry I don't take after Mum or Dad, I can cook and not kill anyone.

Have you heard of My Chemical Romance? I love them! The lead singer and his brother originated from me! That feels nice to say! YEAH THEY ORIGINATED FROM ME!

Don't mind my siblings. they aren't that bad, as long as they don't hold a grudge against you for killing our parents, that is. If they are angry, then... LOCK YOUR WINDOWS, LOCK YOUR DOORS, BECAUSE FRANCE IS COMING TONIGHT! Wait that's the wrong saying...

Bye bye!

-Allison Kirland Jones

(~~*~~)

Me: I might as well do it. You will probably end up killing yourself bro.

Steve: hm? Do what?

Me: never mind. I HATE TWILIGHT **(****ಠ****_****ಠ****)**

Steve: I've never heard of them

Me: I have ^^

Steve: . . .

Me: F-France? (Is English and Italian ie: TERRIBLE combo to be in the same room as France) RUN AWAY!

(~~*~~)

Juusan13

Hey Sheldon.

-Tell us if you find a guy that's blonde, has blue eyes, a black cap, robes and dresses kind of Ancient Europeanly (is that even a word?), okay? A few shippers around here would kill for that kind of information.

-On a rating of 1-10, how would you rate your protectiveness to your family?

-If you can, will you build some kind of flying contraption, put all members of your family inside, pack enough supplies for 100 years for 30. . . ugh. . . beings, have a 100 year long vacation around the solar system? I mean, you look like what those sci-fi people imagine an alien to look like.

Juusan13

(~~*~~)

Steve: I don't think so.. I am VERY protective of my family, I'd say 20/10. I don't want to go through the solar system.

Me: I'll say something later…

(~~*~~)

**AN: You could say that HRE is there (Idea: Italy going back and he is there, no Steve or with him either way) or have the nations escaping somehow bring him back to life or allow him to see Italy and the others idk. And finally he could help them escape I don't know im just throwing stuff out here at this point. **

**Anyway like I promised: **

**Pride: daughter of evil (the series)**

**Lust: Madness of duke venomania**

**Greed: judgement of corruption**

**Sloth: gift from the princess who brought sleep**

**Gluttony: Conchita the epicurean daughter of evil**

**Wrath: The last revolver (debated because it may not be as Mothy never said anything)**

**Envy: The tailor shop on enbizaka**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: *head desk* I got strep-throat now too even with all the medication I was on already. At least I can look forward to my best friend's 'sweet 16' party soon. It's Alice in wonderland themed so naturally I'm going to do something Alice Human Sacrifice related or something from the Ouran wonderland thing, idk.**

**WE HAVE REACHED THE 100 COMMENT MARK. To celebrate, I'm kidnapping an array of characters and trapping them here for your questions and requests. (anyone you want but the idea is the main ten)**

**Sorry about the rant, I had to re-listen to all of them for exact details and probably forgot a lot and or just wrote this whole thing badly.**

**(~~*~~)**

Prussian Sinister

Ah, gotta love asdf movie...

Anyway... I was wondering if you could tell me about the Clockwork Lullaby series?

Oh, and, Steve, if you had the chance to move to any country in the world, which would you move to and why?

(~~*~~)

Me: Clockwork lullaby…I haven't heard that in so long ^_^. My first year of vocaloid is when I last listened to those songs.

Anyway, the clockwork lullaby series is part of or rather ties into the Evillious Chronicles. The Seven Deadly Sin Series is part of this, and the Daughter of Evil series is part of the Seven Deadly Sin Series so it's all huge interconnected story. Here are a few of my views on the clockwork lullaby series, and I believe the songs are in order. (If I'm wrong sorry I haven't thought of these songs in forever)

Spring powered lullaby: This song refers to the spring (lock) that trapped Len in Re_Birthday. If you listen to it the song makes many connections to Message of Regret and Re_Birthday.

Miniature Garden Girl: It is about Kaito's "daughter" (Judgment of Corruption) and gives insight to other songs such as Daughter/Servant of evil (the yellow mirrors and the mention or war and the house burning) The song also preludes the events of the D.O.E series

Re_Birthday: It is about Len's judgment/punishment for the events in the D.O.E series and about the characters rebirths, hence the name. It ties in to many other songs in the series.

Heartbeat clock tower: oh this is a big one. It references ALL the Seven Deadly Sin Series' songs including the Daughter of Evil Series. (it also connects to the previous songs of the Clockwork lullaby series and mentions the two song composers, Mothy and Akuno, in the form of heavenly/hellish yard)

Chrono Story: this one connects the whole sin series together as one, explaining they are all connected. I-I don't even know XD it has the Rin/Len chorus and even references daughter of white (the tree).

Capriccio Farce: *cheers* (last one, god I'm tired of typing already XD) this references EVERYTHING and preludes to Gumi's wrath song (it is not released yet, sorry I made that mistake in the previous chapter) The forest is the partaking in the sin itself. And I'm too tired to keep doing this so you guys can listen to the songs yourself, sorry.

I probably missed a LOT so listen to daughter of evil (series) first, and then the deadly seven sin series, and finally the clockwork lullaby series, just PM/comment or check around if you have any questions.

Note: I know there is a song that preludes the Daughter of Evil series, something about them meeting a devil before they are separated. I can't remember the title but I'm sure you guys could find it.

Hey Steve, wake up. *pokes*

Steve: wah…? Oh, right, sorry. I don't really know where I would want to go; Somewhere warm and sunny.

Me: Like…Italy? Or…Greece?

Steve: I don't know.

(~~*~~)

Demolition Panda

THANK YOU FOR THE LESSON! I shall look up those songs soon! :D

Wha, I love the Evil Series. RIN WASN'T ACTUALLY EVIL GOSH!

*cough* Sorry, Rin is my favorite Vocaloid.

Steve, I am going to shout again. Beware. YOU CAN GO BACK INTO THE LIBRARY MAN! GO CHECK THE TITLES!

...Yes. Go Google it and I don't care what year it is... I feel enlightened.

Hey, at least my reviews are somewhat sane, right? Somewhat.

Can you please read Twilight? I don't really like it, and no offense to Twilight fans, but I want to see your reaction to the sparkly excuse for a vampire.

Imagine: Your family has /miraculously/ been held hostage/kidnapped. WHAT YOU DO NOW? Don't you dare say "Stop imagining."

If you had one chance to escape the house (note that I didn't say the author) how, when, and where would you escape?  
Song to end my review and questions is...

...  
...Curious, aren't you? NOTHING. I let you wonder what song that SHOULD'VE BEEN HERE is. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

(~~*~~)

Me: The twins are definitely my favorites. I'm open to all of them so I'm not too picky about my songs as long as they aren't too happy. I like meaningful and/or horror songs. Of course you are sane ^^ I'm worse, trust me. (at the mention of anime/vocaloid/yaoi anyway)

Steve: Fine, fine I'll go check later.

Me: *Hands borrowed twilight book*

Steve: . . . ?

Me: Read. NOW.

Steve: *shiver*

Me: Answer this fan's questions. Then endure the torture that is that book.

Steve: riiiight. I doubt my family could ever get kidnapped, if anyone even thinks about hurting them they're dead. I don't care where I go or how I get there. I just want to get out of here.

Me: the Google is a Hetalia reference, simply type America does what he wants biatch into YouTube and there you go XD The song to end this…? I think Capriccio Farce is appropriate considering I just gave a speech on the whole freaking series *laughs* Pick whichever you like though.

(~~*~~)

Teri Mikami

dear Steve,

me: So you're Steve...Well i'm Ai and that, is Lucy.

Lucy: You say it like i'm a pet.

me: Well then, on with questions

- If the 2ps came instead of their one persons, would all hell break loose?

-Why didn't you kill Tamaki-Sempai?

-Can me and Lucy visit? We're good at cooking, cleaning, since her horns have vectors, and I'm a witch.

Lucy: And a yangire girl...

me: I can bring Russia mochi, though, right? ._. And one last thing, -turns Steve into a human- Well that's it, bye!

Ai and Lucy

(~~*~~)

Me: hell indeed. One question for you (this is a first *cheers*) You wouldn't happen to get your name from Death Note, right? *holds up DN paper finger puppets* you can print these things out :D

Steve: you've been talkative lately haven't you? I must have not even noticed him in my house. Those nations make so much noise when they come everytime. I wouldn't mind if you guys came and stayed here, ill clean another room. (AN: lets just say this house has unlimited rooms; this Is crazy awesome XD) Im sure my mochi would enjoy another one of its kind for company. *obviously doesn't know the America and Russia relationship (hatred)*

(~~*~~)

Jay Sicily Vargas

Hey, Steve! I'm Italy Sicily, but you can call me Jay! I used to be scared of and hate you, since you drove mi fratellone, the brunette, insane and all, and I couldn't get to sleep at night, by you are actually really nice! When mi fratellone is out of solitary confinement, I will have to tell him. Here is a present showing that I forgive you for making mi fratello insane. *hands white flag* I can't really think of any questions, so here are some random ones!

Do you like pasta? Pizza? Tomatoes? Gelatto?

I know BeyondAnySanity blasts Vocaloid a lot, so I am guessing you have heard the song "InSaNiTy". Do yourealize that song fits the nations coming into your mansion perfectly? Well, it represents how me fratellone was feeling in your mansion.

Did you realize Japan (the black haired one) played "InSaNiTy" on your piano?

Are you ever going to watch HetaOni? It is really good, but sad.

Out of all the Vocaloid songs BeyondAnySanity blasts, which is your favorite?

PAAAAASTAAAAAA! Yes, I know that isn't a question. I'm just random.

Ciao, and hasta la pasta!

(~~*~~)

Steve: thanks ^_^ *props flag against chair* I've tried them all and I think I like the gelato the best. She forced me to watch a video with that song in it and now that I think about it I kinda do remember the piano music, I was in the other room when I heard it being played.

Me: I'd make him watch it but I don't think I could handle watching it again. I'll try but if I cry once I won't, I'll just throw him in with one of our guests and they can show him -3-

Steve: I can't really say I have a favorite yet, she really never plays the same song often enough for me to be able to learn it.

Me: Picking a favorite song for me is useless. I fall in love with every new song I hear and as soon as I learn a new one I kinda loose the obsession. I love all the songs I learn it's just hard to favor one over the other with my mood/changing tastes plus the sheer amount of songs I know.

(~~*~~)

Breaking-Benjamin-rules

Arizona: Felicitaciones para recuperar! it is nice to know you're doing well.

BBR: I'm with the Copper State on this one!

Arizona: anyway, how have you all been? Si, that includes Steve. Also, did the authoress just say she trapped England with a plushie of Dad?

BBR: *reads previous chapter* yup.

Arizona: *facepalm* how'd she manage that? anyway, Adiós!

BBR: Sayounara!

(~~*~~)

Me: Thanks ^^

Steve: she propped the box on the stick and tied the string around the string, held one end and waited in the bushes. England came to check out the place for whatever reason, saw the plushie laying under the box, and dove for it.

Me: I pulled the string and the box fell on him XD He got away after like five minutes though. My Italian speed can only last for so long -3- (is a USUK fan)

(~~*~~)

**AN: I seem to be talking too much so I'll tone that down next time. Remember, you can direct your questions to ANY nation now so have fun ^_- You can also tell them what to do since I can probably either bribe them or intimidate them using Steve **


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: ok so my other crappy story scars is up. *scratched head* I went overboard explaining things and trying to tie it together huh…**

(~~*~~)

pengirl100and2

Hey look, a stupid computer that won't let me login to ask questions :D

BeyondAnyInsanity: feel well soon ;;

Dear Steve,

First of all. -gives pasta- that's a token of the small brunette boy whose mind you nearly destroyed. So. -squint- I hope you like it.

Secondly! Um, if you're so upset that you can't fit in the bathroom, can't you do some renovation on the house and expand it?

Thirdly! Do you like stairs? Cuz with a house so tall an elevator might be good.

Fourthly! -gives a ballpoint pen- that's a souvenir from my visit.

My Vocaloid ending song...? Panstu nugeru mon translate it yourself.

Not 'with love', cause you made me cry... with gifts, from pengirl :D

(~~*~~)

Me: I read from my ipod which doesn't let me log in XD

Steve: uh…thanks….*shivers* I tried renovation…but let's say it didn't go over well…I don't mind stairs at all. I may have to look into the elevator thing… a pen? Thanks ^^

Me: I see pantsu and the only song I know about pants is 'Give me my pants back' by Len… so...i guess that.

(~~*~~)

Demolition Panda

100 COMMENTS! WOOT! *high-five*

...I thought you meant Go Google It as in the song that Luka and Gakupo sang... ._.

Did you check yet? :DD Which book? And I shall assume you are a speed-reader: what is your opinion of Twilight?

...There's many, MANY nations out there... Hmm. ...I suddenly feel that when you said we could tell the nations what to do...It feels like a bad decision... 0_o

To all nations: HI! I would give you all a virtual tackle hug, but I'm trying to maintain whatever sanity is left...at least in MY comments. .-.

To Canada: PRETENDING TO BE A PIANO ACTUALLY WORKS! :DD How did it feel when you saw Steve? (Choose your words carefully. He's in the same room. 0-0)

To China: Did you have your panda with you at the time of the mansion? :O

To Poland (you DID say ANY nation): How did it feel to be left out of the events of HetaOni? Hmm? Hmm? *pokepoke*

To all nations, again: What was the saddest/happiest moment in the mansion?

And I didn't force any of you to do something because I'm nice like that. :D

...And I believe that's it! C:

Song to end comment is...: Circle You, Circle You! It's playing now. It is.

(~~*~~)

Me: I thought of it and decided quoting the show might be better XD

Steve: I got halfway through the book, got sick of it and watched the movie instead. Believe it or not the movie was worse.

Me: Bad decision? Of course not….*insert innocent smile here* Why pass on the opportunity though? *insert evil smile here, dragging Canada by the hood into the room*

Canada: h-hi? I didn't think it would work either…I was really scared when I saw him…I wanted to run but that would have been a stupid thing to do…

China: Of course not-aru! I left panda at home! I don't trust him as much since an incident involving a certain Russian-aru…

Poland: Italy totally forgot me! That was such a jerk-like thing to do I didn't text him for a whole month when they got out and even de-friended him on Facebook *pouts*

Me: this is gonna be long XD how about we just start with the main cast!

Italy: I-I hated s-seeing all of them dead….over and over and over…all of them…all alone…

Me: *facepalm* someone get Germany in here to calm him down please.

Germany: *hugs Italy* its ok liebe…The worst thing was seeing him…just…so lifeless…I wasn't able to do anything to help him until we escaped…

Italy: I did like the slumber party in the safe-room though

Germany: *facepalm*

Japan: My favorite time was writing down our names on the contract…It was fun to address each other differently.

Prussia: It was awesome to spend so much time with Matt *slings arm over Canada's shoulder* It sucked having to share a room with Russia, I'll say that much.

Canada: uh…yhea…

Britain: The worst part was losing my sight protecting that narcissistic git…not that I…er…regret it of course…

France: It was nice to spend so much time with the others in such a small space honhonhon~

America: It was so lame to lose my glasses and see everyone get hurt but being a hero was awesome!

Russia: I made friends…so I really didn't hate being here.

China: Easy for you to say-aru. Being with you was a nightmare in itself for the most part. The best part was finally making amends with Japan…I mean Kiku..

Me: consider yourselves lucky *laughs* Kagome Kagome…? *flips through Ipod and plays song* There we go ^^

(~~*~~)

teri mikami

How did you know? I made this name for a genderbend of teru.

Lucy: *cough* You turned steve into Near *cough*

me: SHUT UP HORNED FREAK, OR I'LL BECOME ONE WITH MOTHER [violence :3] RUSSIA!

Lucy: How dare you call me that! -uses vectors to choke Ai-

me: bfjcxgg, Kouta, rjkks wanted to tell you he loves you- blabrababababBARRELS

Lucy: -stops and calms down- Let's just go inside.

me: OK!

russia mochi: Meep! J

me: By the way, have you watched Non-World Harmonize by Kagamine Rin? Well, we'll be entering your house now... one last thing. YOU JUST LOST THE GAME.

Ai, Lucy, and mochi Russia

(~~*~~)

Me: I am working with the barrels…THEY TELL ME EVERYTHING! *cough* I mean um…Barrels bad… He…Looks….Like…STEVE COME HERE

Steve: *walks into room* Don't I look great? I mean I'm not used to this yet but-

Me: *Fangirl screams, glomps, and points* HEY PRUSSIA LOOK YOU 'RE NOT ALONE ANYMORE!

Prussia: . . .

Me: *runs downstairs to see the mochi* NO YOU LOST THE GAME [yes I have heard it but is way too weird for me to get XD]

(~~*~~)

Breaking-Benjamin-rules

BBR: yay! a USUK fangirl! you get a cookie! .

Arizona:...wow...i wonder if i could use that strategy...

BBR: no. don't even think about it, AZ.

Arizona: but-

BBR: NO.

Arizona: fine. anyway, you never answered my question: how are you both doing?

BBR: sayounara!

(~~*~~)

Me: *breaks cookie in half, giving half of it to the mochis, noming the other piece*

Steve: besides me just being attacked…we are both doing ok.

Me: ok? OK? YOU LOOK LIKE NEAR I THINK THAT'S BETTER THAN OK!

Steve: *head desk*

(~~*~~)

Prussian Sinister

… I just wanted to know the names of the songs, but okay XD Thanks!

I've already listened to the Daughter of Evil and Seven Deadly Sin series, though.

God, too many Vocaloid series!

… Any country?...

So, any nations present, are you all still mad at Steve now that you know his side of the story?

(~~*~~)

Me: *head desk* I went overboard

Chorus of others: STILL FURIOUS!

(~~*~~)

**AN: I am working with the barrels**


End file.
